wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Salamangkero
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Steal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Russ3Z (talk) 11:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) In-Game descriptions Thank you for your multiple edits involving additions from the game's help topics. I've taken the liberty to move these into their own sections within the articles affected. Since the game's help files are long outdated in many areas, however, I felt it best to generally move these sections lower in the articles, to give readers access to possibly more up-to-date information first. Still, this is an excellent idea, and I hope you will continue to bring in more game information like this. Thanks. Russ3Z (talk) 18:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Descriptions and keywords In response to your ideas about adding keywords to the infobox, I think that's a great idea. There are some details to consider, however. Since some mobs/items can have half a dozen or more keywords, I might propose a few different display methods: #Set it up to give the infobox a fixed width, and then it will have the keywords automatically wrap, or #Set it up to automatically put breaks after each keyword, though this might be tricky, or #Just put a normal field in, and we start the first ones off as a list with breaks between each manually. This is obviously the easiest. In addition, I've never been completely satisfied with how I set up the display formatting for item descriptions and mob long/short descriptions. For examples, see a wild stallion and a sack. Bear in mind, of course, that the keyword section will now be in the infobox (I really like that idea). Another user had made some item pages some time back with a different format (see a sandstone). Not really sure I like that way either, but there might at least be some utility in putting descriptions in sections, if we ever decide to have lead-in text on item and mob articles. Just some thoughts to consider for down the road. Russ3Z (talk) 13:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :I also notice you've started to change some food item descriptions to a bold font. I had originally only made that bold if the description was missing, to call attention to it for editing. My first thought was simply "hey that's wrong, need to remove bold formatting" but maybe not. We can either keep it unformatted, bold formatted, or something different, as mentioned above. Perhaps, since this is in-game output, we might format it like the command descriptions and such you've been adding. Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 14:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about the boldface; I think I just copied the formatting of one of the existing Food articles. You're right, though... we could adopt using the tag for in-game content. However, I've tried it before (via preview) and the result was... unsightly. In particular, the long description for a basted turkey leg ran into the infobox on the right. I'll look into other means of formatting in-game content. ::Regarding keywords in the infobox, I was also worried about ending up with scenario #1, which is a little less than ideal. #2 is a good idea, I think. Might it be possible to setup an unordered list inside the table cell? Something like the infobox here I think? Pro tempore, however, I think #3 is a good compromise while we're transitioning to #2. Salamangkero (talk) 18:50, May 22, 2015 (UTC) A better way to display descriptions and game text Both you and I have been trying to find a better way to display things like mob descriptions and crier/adventurer quest text. Problems encountered have included the pre-tag block spilling into infoboxes, wrapping issues, etc. You've created a template, and asked for an additional extension to help with it, but I believe I may have found a much simpler solution. Two cases will be shown. Mob pages: ( a forest brigand leader ) An old relic to the game of thieving standing here, still holding to the form of his petty theft days. Empty eyes do not stare back at you but rather stare through you. He still holds his rank with the brigands surrounding him. They follow every order he gives. A wicked, crooked smile suddenly appears on his face. It seems like he doesn't enjoy intruders on his command. ( the brigand leader ) The brigand leader lounges here, fingering the scar on his cheek. A long, puckered scar runs down the left side of his face, adding to his evil look. Long hair is gathered into a ponytail at the back of his head, and his long, angular face is hard and cold. His sword seems entirely natural in his hand. Quest pages: The Eye of the World town crier tells you 'A girl I've had my eye on loves flowers. Bring me a rose that I can give her.' The Eye of the World town crier tells you 'This morning, I woke up with a craving for an omelet. Bring me an egg.' The Eye of the World town crier tells you 'I've been meaning to try my hand at knife throwing. Bring me a throwing knife. I hear that some thieves have a lair somewhere south of the city.' The Eye of the World town crier tells you 'I can't stand spiders! Kill one, and bring me its scalp.' The mob examples change the pre-tag style to display:inline-block, which makes the width only as much as the text needs, eliminating interference with infoboxes. Since mob descriptions are already limited to ~80 chars wide, wrapping isn't an issue. The first mob example has the long description separate from the (missing) short description. Later, I changed the second mob page to the way you see, placing both the short and long in one pre-block together. I'm not sure which I prefer, but that is more a matter of style/taste than mechanics, atm. The quest example applies wrapping to the pre-tag style, so that long text blocks wrap properly and no longer overflow the page. Since (to my knowledge) the quest text blocks (such as Crier and Adventurer quests) are not being used with infoboxes, I did not need to apply the display:inline-block style to them, though it is certainly possible. Overall, I think this is probably a much simpler solution than having to use a complex template, add extensions, etc. Try this out and let me know if you find any problems with it. Assuming no problems are found, I think we should use these two methods from now on. I look forward to your thoughts and input. Russ3Z (talk) 19:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh wow, this is great! I wasn't aware of the white-space attribute or the pre-wrap value (CSS is not my forte :P) I'm currently engaged elsewhere but I'll make the necessary changes to the template, and the affected pages, in a day or two. Thanks for this! Salamangkero (talk) 03:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Glad you like it. Is there any reason to use the template at all, though? This solution is very compact without needing to worry about template transclusion and such, I should think, unless there is some further functionality you had in mind that this cannot accomplish. Russ3Z (talk) 03:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::You're right, this is rather compact, in which case, I suppose we don't need the In-Game template anymore. I've migrated the affected pages to use so feel free to delete the template anytime. Salamangkero (talk) 02:44, June 2, 2015 (UTC)